Currently, wireless fidelity (Wireless Fidelity, WiFi) networking mainly includes distributed WiFi networking and centralized WiFi networking. The centralized WiFi networking has been applied widely, a part of functions of an access point (Access Point, AP) in the centralized WiFi networking is replaced by an access point controller (Access point Controller, AC), an interaction and coordination mechanism between multiple APs is realized by the AC, thus network performance and user experience are improved.
WiFi networking having “ultra-thin AP+AC” is an existing centralized WiFi networking, in which the AP is degenerated to a simple physical layer (Physical Layer, PHY) and a radio frequency (Radio Frequency, RF) device and only realize a PHY operation process defined in 802.11 protocol. The AC takes over all data packet traffic of an Internet Protocol (Internet Protocol, IP) layer and a Media Access Control (Media Access Control, MAC) layer, and determines the data packet traffic. Signaling interaction with all stations (Station, STA) is performed by the AC. Computation amount of AC processing is large since all scheduling tasks are processed on a single AC, therefore, the WiFi networking has a problem of performance bottleneck.